Une déclaration appropriée
by Heera Ookami
Summary: C'est un grand jour pour Hikaru ! mais pourquoi au juste ? Yaoi, HikaruAkira powa


**Série** : Hikaru no Go

**Auteur** : Onna Heera (mais vous pouvez m'appelez simplement Heera ;p )

**E-mail** : 

**Titre **:** Une déclaration appropriée**

**Genre** : Yaoi, mimi

**Couples** : HikaruAkira

**Disclaimer** : 'ton blasé' Pas à moi . ça en fera que deux de plus… 'fond en larme'

**Note 1** : Mici à Lost pour sa béta je t'adore mon loupiot !

**Note 2** : Oui oui Vy !! je me remets à ta fic !!! mais j'ai du tout recommencer à cause d'un problème technique (le problème technique étant moi . )

**Une déclaration appropriée**

Hikaru jeta un dernier regard dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Tenue correcte, pas aussi cintrée que celle qu'il avait pour les parties officielles mais pas non plus celles de tous les jours où il était à moitié débraillé. Cheveux pas trop ébouriffés, sa mèche blonde recouvrant légèrement son front, entourant en partie son visage, mettant en valeur ses traits fine mais ferme. Il inspira un grand coup puis sorti, le pas un peu plus saccadé que d'habitude. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour.

- Ohayo minna-san !

- Ohayo Shindo-kun. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

- Bien merci !! Est-ce que Akira-kun est là s'il vous plait ?

- Oui ! Il t'attend. Comme d'habitude !

- Merci !!

Le jeune homme se faufila parmi les chaises, saluant rapidement ses connaissances au passage pour rejoindre la table située près du bonzaï. Leur table.

- Tu es encore en retard Hikaru-kun…

- Sumimasen Akira-kun !

Hikaru se gratta la nuque d'un air gêné. En fin de compte c'était peut être pas le bon jour…

- Je fais nigiri.

- Hein ? Euh… oui !

Le jeune garçon piocha quelques pierres au hasard et les déposa sur le goban, l'esprit ailleurs. Oui… c'était pas le bon jour…Il le ferait plus tard… Dans quelques temps… Un jour…

- J'ai perdu. Tu as noir.

- Ou… oui !

Il plongea sa main dans le bol quand un souvenir ressurgit. Sa première partie contre Akira. Ou plutôt la première partie de Sai contre Akira…. Il avait eu noir. Et puis la deuxième aussi… Et puis la première fois qu'il avait tenté de jouer lui-même contre lui… En fin de compte le jour était peut être venu… Oui. Il allait le faire !! Résolu, il releva la tête et croisa le regard de son adversaire. C'était aujourd'hui ou jamais ! Il posa sa première pierre, tout son attention accordée au jeu.

Ne restait plus qu'à espérer que la fureur d'Akira ne lui pète pas au nez comme au tournoi d'été des lycées… rien que d'y penser il en avait des frissons… C'est qu'il faisait peur le gentil petit garçon quand il s'énervait !! Il esquissa un sourire attendri avant de retourner au jeu.

C'était aujourd'hui ou jamais !

La partie fut pour le moins étrange c'est le cas de le dire. Hikaru plaçait ses pierres en réfléchissant soigneusement mais ses coups, Akira le devinait, n'était pas fait pour lui amener la victoire. Toutefois, une chance pour Hikaru, le jeune lion avait appris à contenir ces pulsions sanguinaires vis-à-vis des étourderies de son adversaire. Il aurait sûrement une explication valide pour cette manière de jouer, son ami n'étant pas du genre à gâcher une partie juste pour s'amuser. En attendant, il comptait bien en profiter. Il plaça une nouvelle pierre.

La partie touchait à sa fin, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Et Akira avait largement gagné, même un amateur s'en serait aperçut du premier regard. Et c'est bien pour ça qu'il ne comprenait le petit sourire satisfait sur le visage de son adversaire préféré. Il en était à se poser des questions quand celui-ci s'inclina devant lui, mais au lieu du traditionnel « j'abandonne » de ce genre de situation, ce fut autre chose qui franchit les lèvres.

- De tout mon cœur.

Hein ? De tout son cœur ? De tout son cœur quoi ? Toya-junior ne comprenait décidemment plus rien. Tête penchée, la mèche blonde l'empêchait de lire quoique ce soit dans le regard de son ami. Alors il reporta son attention sur le goban. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment précis, alors que son attention ne se centrait plus uniquement sur le rôle de chaque pierre, ou sur le position de la totalité du jeu que ça lui sauta aux yeux. Au beau milieu du goban, se dessinait un kanji en pierre noire.

« Amour »

Akira en resta comme deux ronds de flan, le cœur battant la chamade. C'était bien du genre d'Hikaru ce genre de chose ! Hikaru qui ne gâcherait jamais une partie sans une excellente raison. Un regard sur le jeune homme qui lui faisait face lui appris que celui-ci attendait une réponse, peu importe laquelle. Alors il ramassa toutes les pierres, les tria, les remis dans leur pot respectif avant de recommencer à en placer.

- A ta place, j'aurais plutôt joué ici. Et ici un coup en 10-7 aurait été plus approprié.

Akira retira son regard du goban et le posa sur la forme prostrée en face de lui.

- Hikaru-kun je te parle.

Celui-ci releva doucement les yeux mais n'osant pas croiser le regard de ce garçon qu'il aimait tant, il les fixa sur le plateau de jeu. Une forme blanche lui sauta à la figure.

« Réciprocité »

FIN

Lundi 16 novembre 2004

22h40-00h25

Bon… okay, j'avoue, elle est vraiment, mais vraiment pas bien longue… mais elle me plait bien comme ça moi ;; Dites moi ce que vous en pensez si vous avez deux ptites secondes onegai !!!!

Heera : oO

Hikaru : Bah pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

Heera : C'est… c'est ma première fic HnG !!!!

Hikaru : Et alors ?

Heera : Bah alors… la première fois que j'utilise des persos normalement, tu peux me croire ils regrettent d'avoir croiser mon chemin !!

Duo et Naruto : ON CONFIRME !!!

Heera 's'en prendre garde à cette interruption des plus malpolie et infondée' En tout cas j'en suis contente ! 'saute dans tous les sens'

Hikaru : Mais pourquoi tu l'as écrite au juste ?

Heera : Bah une idée qui m'est passé par la tête et qui voulait plus me lâcher… et celle là était plus envahissante que les autres . 

Akira : Comment ça ?

Heera : bah… j'arrêtais pas de dessiner des gobans avec écrit 'amour' dessus pendant les cours . maintenant je vais peut être réussir à me concentrer sur autre chose

Naruto : Et meeeeerdeuuuuuuuuh !

Heera : Mais pour le moment… dodoooooooo !!! 'pose Shenlong sur le coté et s'enfouit sous sa couette' RRRRRRR rrrrrr RRRRRRR rrrrrrr RRRRRRR


End file.
